howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Miedo a Avanzar/Galería
Galería Fright of passage title card.jpg File:AW! LITTLE ASTRID!.jpeg|Astrid as a little girl File:Finn_Hofferson.jpg|Fearless Finn Hofferson Jws883.png You want some of this.jpg Jws885.png Who is next.jpg Jws889.png You were saying.jpg Jws890.png You're not going to stop me.jpg Astrid give Hiccup a glare that indicates that she is not buying what he said.jpg To protect Berk.jpg Not if it never gets here.jpg Learning about it.jpg With a straight face.jpg Like a Night Fury.jpg When do we leave.jpg Understand.jpg That just instills me with condifence.jpg See this thing.jpg Astrid angrily looking at the flightmare.jpg My family honor.jpg almost frozen.jpg|Fearless Astrid Hofferson being paralyzed by the Flightmare. Frozen Astrid Hofferson.jpg|''Frozen'' Astrid Hofferson Frozen Astrid.jpg Frozen Astrid 2.jpg Hiccup yelling Astrid's name.jpg Hiccup saving Astrid from the flightmare.jpg Hiccup and a still frozen Astrid.jpg Hiccup moving Astrid to Toothless.jpg Hiccup having put Astrid on top of Toothless.jpg Hiccup shaking Astrid.jpg It froze me.jpg He was paralyzed by it.jpg Hiccup now determined to stop the flightmare.jpg Falling back to town.jpg We're the only thing between.jpg Astrid happy to be going after the flightmare.jpg Hiccup and Astrid seeing the glowing algae for the first time.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at the glowing algae.jpg Having landed by the stream.jpg Getting a closer look at the water.jpg The glow must be.jpg Some sort of reaction.jpg Looking up at the sky.jpg Flightmare is following.jpg That's why it always takes.jpg Not getting it.jpg Yeah, that's something.jpg Hearing the flightmare.jpg Hiccup starting to push Astrid to get out of sight of the flightmare.jpg Seeing what the flightmare is doing.jpg Speaking of threats.jpg Backing away from the flightmare.jpg Toothless up in the air.jpg Don't think that gonna happen.jpg Hiccup and Astrid running to Toothless.jpg GLOWINGTOOTHLESS!.png Hiccup and Astrid getting on Toothless.jpg Looking back at the flightmare.jpg What do we do.jpg Think we lost him.jpg Nope.jpg The flightmare shining brightly into Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless's face.jpg The flightmare in front of them.jpg Hiccup yelling Toothless as Toothless is falling towards the ground.jpg Getting up from where they ended up.jpg Astrid having gotten the flightmare's attention.jpg Realizing the flightmare is heading at her.jpg Astrid having heard Hiccup yell her name.jpg Hiccup, Look.jpg Coming back out of the cave.jpg Having seen the Flightmare fly past the cave.jpg At least the glow wears off.jpg About to head back to the sky.jpg Hiccup having spotted Fishlegs.jpg How's he gonna help.jpg By bringing you some reinforcements.jpg Astrid having seen her dragon.jpg About to jump to her dragon.jpg The flightmare got fishlegs.jpg Astrid and Stormfly sending fire at the flightmare while Hiccup rescues fishlegs.jpg Look out.jpg But the Flightmare is guarding it.jpg I think I have a way to distract it.jpg The algae.jpg Taste of his own medicine.jpg Time for a little midnight snack.jpg Ok it's time to see who.jpg All three dragons behind the Flightmare.jpg We did it.jpg Now lets get home.jpg The most important thing we learned.jpg Was indeed fearless.jpg Flightmaredragon.png Flightmare.png Flightmare.PNG Flightmarefire.PNG Flightmarefirebreath.PNG AstridSkrill.png|Astrid fighting the Flightmare Glowing Dragons.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup clear her family's name.jpg Stoick saying that can now just enjoying arvindals fire.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.14.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.13.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.11.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.10.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.10.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.40.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.37.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.33.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.33.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.34.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.33.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.11.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.11.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 11.09.00 AM.png Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime27.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime35.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime38.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime70.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime90.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime169.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime183.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime240.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime328.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime336.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime337.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime349.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime350.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime465.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime707.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 6 Fright of Passage Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime710.jpg Rjtthe.PNG Categoría:Galería